whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Ji-won
Kim Ji-won ( ), also known as the "Music Teacher" was a former music teacher that previously worked at Yeondu High School. Biography 1998: Geomancy and fire accident Kim Ji-won was a geomancer that was tasked with installing the Amulets in Yeondu High School by the principal/headmaster of the school. One day, in 1998, he was requested to fix a problem with the amulets. He sneaked into the school as a Music Teacher in order to fix the amulets and spreaded School Ghost Stories in order to prevent people from approaching the amulets, he also made it so that the spirits/ghosts of the school possess the Janitors in the night in order to kick out anyone who comes at school in the night. In 15 March 1998, at 9:50 PMWhite Day: A Labyrinth Named School, Document: Newspaper Scrap. a fire broke out in the home economics room, several students were injured and Kim Seong-ah, who was presumably waiting for her mother to come, suffered from an asthma attack, her mother tried so hard to go in and rescue her but the janitors prevented her from going in due to the wild fire. Though before that, Ji-won accidentally dropped an amulet which resulted in the paranormal fire accident and the mistake was orchestrated to look like a normal fire accident.Though this information may not be taken as a canonical fact as it may be exclusive to the mobile universe The fire resulted in the death of Seong-ah due to her asthma. Ji-won became obsessed with the concepts of resurrection in accordance to Feng Shui, Wu Xing and the overall Taoism concepts, Choi Eun-mi would try desperately to bring her daughter back, and Ji-won decided to help. Na-young was to be used as a sacrifice but the Master of the Labyrinth tried possessing her and as a result, Na-young committed suicide to prevent that, ruining the ritual. During that time, the Master possessed Seong-ah's half resurrected body (which was still suffering from asthma). 2000: Paranoia One year later, Ji-won started acting paranoid during his study of the amulets, avoiding contact with most other staff and people, he was developing a theory to explain the recent deaths and hauntings in the school, according to So-young, who was a first year student at the time, he spoke to her about the feeling of "pressure" and paranoia. Though shortly after, Ji-won is believed to have committed suicide due to grief or paranoia. Music Room & Treasure Hunt Ji-won's spirit never left or at least never let go of his belongings, the piano in the music room started playing randomly all by itself and rumours started circulating that it's the ghost of Ji-won himself. The Council staff believed it to be his ghost or some faulty mechanism, though they planned to give it to his family when they're found.White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, Document: Council Office Note. For the students, finding his CD became a very important task where they even started betting on it with huge amounts, it has become a mythical object and some sort of a will, though it would only be found a year later by Lee Hui-min.White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, Document: Report (2). 2001: Night Duty 1 year later, in 13 March 2001 during the Yeondu High School Paranormal Incident, the Music Room Ghost (Ji-won) helps Hui-min in solving the piano and phone puzzle, which in turn gives you the passcode for the equipment room. It is portrayed as a bloodstain on the piano keys, and you can see fingerprints in the blood on the keys that are being played. The equipment room has the legendary CD stuck up in the player which Hui-min uses the remote to get, eventually getting the Art Room Key which is on it's back, using it in the dance room and a computer in the New Building. Later in the New Building, Hui-min encounters Ji-won who introduces himself as a "Teacher on night duty".This physical human appearance is exclusive to the remake version. He reveals to Hui-min and explains the story and secrets of the school surrounding the Amulets and deaths, he explains that he became obsessed with the theory of the amulets and discovered that it was sucking the energy of the living and tried to prove it, further elaborating that the Amulets reached their limits which caused the death of several students. Eventually he gives Hui-min the Blue Keycard before disappearing and telling him to prevent the spirits from breaking free and that he is counting on him to stop it. Legacy Using the CD in a Computer in the New Building, the CD will contain documents written by him, explaining further on the concepts of Feng Shui, Wu Xing and ressurructions. And his other legacy, 'Diary' document can be found in the Yoo Ji-min route of the PC / PS4 remake version. Further notes *Upon entering the music room, you will hear the ghost playing a chord progression on the piano, which you then have to match to the dial tone on the numbers of the phone on the wall behind the piano. The chords that match the correct tones are the four digits (in the same order as the chord progression) needed for the padlock that locks the door at the back of the music room. *If you see the top of the piano, there is a bloodstain on the roof implying the blood is from the room upstairs. *In the remake, instead of being a ghost silhouette or halo; Ji-won has a bigger role in which he appears in a physical human-form to Hui-min. *In the original game; despite talking to Lee Hui-min, Ji-won has no voice (lacking a voice actor), in the flashback scenes that show up when he is talking about his studies on the Amulets, he is seen as a white Silhouette textured model. *He appears fully textured and modeled in the cast render image for the Blood Festival version. Gallery Cast.png|Ji-won on the right wearing a grey suite (7th person) - Blood Festival Era. Ji-won1.jpg|Cutscene Flashback: Ji-won's ghost silhouette. Ji-won2.jpg|Cutscene Flashback: Ji-won's ghost silhouette. Ji-won3.jpg|Cutscene Flashback: Ji-won's ghost silhouette. Ji-won4.jpg|Ji-won's spirit talking to Hui-min. White_Day-Remake-Ji-won-1.png|Ji-won in the Remake. White Day Remake 2015 - Kim Ji-won.png 'Kim_Ji-won'_in_the_'Yoo_Ji-min_scenario'_(Remake_PC,PS4).jpg|'Kim Ji-won' in the 'Yoo Ji-min scenario' (Remake_PC,PS4). 1.jpg 10.jpg 4.jpg picture1.jpg|Ji-won Kim talking to protagonist, Hee-min Lee picture2.jpg|Ji-won Kim talking to protagonist, Hee-min Lee. picture3.jpg|Ji-won Kim talking to protagonist, Hee-min Lee. picture4.jpg|Ji-won Kim talking to protagonist, Hee-min Lee. Снимок экрана (225).png|Ji-won Kim in Yoo Ji-min route Снимок экрана (226).png|Ji-won Kim in Yoo Ji-min route Снимок экрана (227).png|Ji-won Kim in Yoo Ji-min route picture.jpg|Ji-won Kim and Eun-mi Choi in "Yoo Ji-min route" Sources References: Notes: Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Non-harmful Ghosts Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male characters